Light and Dark
by Super Serious Gal 3
Summary: Vio finds himself asking a question. Would Light exist without Dark? Them 3: Light and Theme 4: Dark
1. Light

**Alright, this is a two-shot on Light and Dark. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Vio was in the library, scanning book titles, when one caught his eye. _The History of Hyrule_. He carefully pulled it out of the shelf. The book was green, and the title in gold. The picture of the Triforce adorned the cover. He carefully opened the book, not wanting to damage the spine.

On the first page there was a time line. _The Legend of Zelda Timeline_. He looked at the beginning. Vio slid into a chair as he read. _The Hero of Sky, The Forger of the Four Sword, The First Hero of the Four Sword, The Hero of Time_. Then the timeline did a curious thing. It split into three separate timelines. One in the case that the Hero of Time fails, and two in the case that he defeats Ganon. All three timelines looked interesting, but the one that read _The Dark World and the Hero's Descendants_ called to him. He scanned the timeline. _The Hero of Termina, The Hero of Twilight, The Second Hero of the Four Sword_. Vio was certain that the four of them; him, Green, Red, and Blue, were the Heroes of the Four Sword. The fact that it was called the Shadow Era proved it. But then a curious question came into Vio's head.

_Could the Light exist without the Dark?_

Each time the Dark tried to control Hyrule, a new hero rose to defeat it. But what if there were no major Dark forces? Would the bearers of the Triforce still be necessary? Or would the Links just live on, becoming what they should have been? Palace Guards, sailors, etc.? If there were no Dark forces, there would be no need for the Light.

Vio found himself staring at his left hand. He could faintly see the mark of the Triforce. Was the Triforce really a beacon of Light in a time of Darkness? The lights in the library turned off. It was getting late. Vio picked up the book and started to walk, pausing only briefly to look at his hand. The Triforce glowed softly, giving Vio a faint source of light. He walked out of the castle library and started to climb up the steps to the room he shared with the other Links.


	2. Dark

**Part two of Light and Dark. **

**Enjoy!**

Shadow crept through the Shadow of Hyrule Castle. He was in the Dark World. He liked to go to Hyrule Castle to think. If he wanted to, he could even travel into the Light World, as long as he stayed in the shadows. He saw the spirits of the Palace Guards stand at attention, and occasional townspeople at the door. He floated past the door, and started to climb the stairs. Shadow wondered if anyone knew he was alive. He thought about the Links. Green, Red, Blue... and Vio. The Light sides of him.

_A Shadow cannot exist without the light. _A voice told him. _And neither can Dark. _

Before, when Lord Ganon had talked about clearing the world of Light and leaving it in the Dark, Shadow used to wonder if that was possible. To him the answer was now simple, Dark could not exist without Light. Ganon was given the power of the Triforce, which was a holy object. It clearly radiated Light. And the Dark forces would not have existed without the powers of the Light. After all, Ganon had the Power of the goddess Din. Vaati had also a part of the Light, as he had stolen some from Zelda long ago in a ceremony. So most of the things that the Dark does is cause of the Light.

Shadow knew that he himself was a creation of the Light. He was the Hero's Shadow, and shadows can only be seen when there is light. So the Dark could not exist on it's own. There needs to be Light to make the Dark.

Shadow crept up the stairs and found himself a bedroom. There were four beds, each with a different colour blanket. There was green, red, blue and violet. For the Dark World, the bedroom seemed abnormally bright. Then Shadow realized something. He had subconsciously travelled into the Light World. He moved towards the door, to at least get out of what he assumed to be the Links bedroom. He heard the knob turning and a familiar figure rushed in. Shadow bumped into him and they both fell on the floor. Shadow rubbed his head and sat up, locking eyes with the boy across from him, who was carrying a book.

"Vio?"

**And that is the end of this two-shot! Feel free to invent your own ending! Actually, I would love to hear your endings, so R&R!**


End file.
